Fifty Sentences: Moments in Time
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: Fifty flashes of Eusine and Morty's life together. Delightfully inexplicit in most natures; involves the color purple, cake, and ghosts. Inspired by the 50sentences challenge on LJ. Sacredshipping.


**Fifty Sentences on Eusine and Morty**

**

* * *

**

**Walking**

The journeys he would make would take him far, far away from Ecruteak, but he somehow always found the strength to not walk, but run those last couple of steps back home.

**Waltz**

When Eusine had suggested using the gramophone his aunt had sent him for the first time, Morty was skeptical; he laughs at his foolishness now as he and Eusine seemingly float over the floor, music swirling over their heads and through their hearts.

**Wishes**

As a child, he'd always wished he'd find someone who understood his quest, his (well, he wouldn't call it an obsession, but most certainly think it is) ultimate goal in life – and finding Morty was all that and more.

**Wonder**

The light of wonder never leaves Eusine's eyes: they're always glowing and receptive, and Eusine _always_ has an appetite when it comes to the tales Morty weaves about legendary Poke'mon; it's that of a young child, but with all the intensity and understanding of an adult.

**Worry**

Of course he worries about the Mysticalman – he chases a legendary beast across continents, hoping to find some sort of answer in all of it, but finds consolation when postcards come telling him that he is not alone.

**Whimsy**

The ringing of the bells was something unearthly, and coupled with the light that shone so brilliantly from the top of the tower...it was magical.

**Wasteland**

Most trainers considered Morty to be cold, and have a barren heart; Eusine knows it's not true, because if it was, there would have never been a way to get in and make a home there.

**Whiskey and Rum**

"So I tol' her t' stooooooooop," a drunken Eusine slurs, smiling stupidly as he enlightens Morty on the finer points of the strange young trainer who had passed through not too long ago; he can't help but stifle a giggle as Eusine unbuttons his alcohol-drenched shirt.

**War**

Dominance was always a battle, and whoever won...won all.

**Weddings**

There had been so many marriages in Ecruteak and Olivine recently, and Morty wonders when his will be.

**Birthday**

Making a cake seemed silly when he knew that Eusine would smear it all over him and eat it that way – so he spared himself the trouble and sat on the counter, stark naked, with a can of frosting, a can of whipped cream, and a few jars of sprinkles in wait.

**Blessing**

"There's nothing, nothing in my world that is more precious than you, my dear Morty; not Suicune a thousand times over", and Morty knows that he means it, and is blessed.

**Bias**

There's no room for argument in who would win in a battle – Ho-Oh and Lugia would lay absolute _waste_ to the three legendary dogs, Morty says to a pouting Eusine.

**Burning**

It's in the quiet of the night that Eusine is cyring out, _screaming_, and doesn't know that Morty is there with cool cloths to attempt to calm the raging fever.

**Breathing**

The world seems so full of life when he's laying in bed next to Morty, completely exhausted, inhaling and exhaling in time to the other man.

**Breaking**

Eusine's fever breaks around dawn, and the tension in the room evaporates as Morty sighs gently, emotions too wound up to think about sleep yet.

**Belief**

His beliefs were what kept him from pursuing Eusine in the first place – but beliefs could be damned when they were together on those wonderful, crazy nights.

**Balloon**

"So you're saying that these Poke'mon from Sinnoh look like...giant evil balloons?"

**Balcony**

On the nights that Eusine would sit out on his balcony, staring at the pristine sunset, he'd think about how the world hadn't really made sense until Morty told him that he loved him, too.

**Bane**

The ghost Poke'mon that floated through the house were nothing to fear, and were practically harmless – save when they'd push open doors in the moments right before they both finished.

**Quiet**

Sitting in the silence gave Morty a chance to think about the illness Eusine had recently recovered from, only to have it broken by a sneeze.

**Quirks**

"For the last time, purple is a _perfectly _acceptable color...no, I don't care that Suicune is primarily blue, he still has purple markings, and it's _my_ unique style!"

**Question**

He's down on one knee, holding a ring, smiling like no tomorrow, and Morty already knows his answer.

**Quarrel**

"Will you come back to Ecruteak if I tell you I'm sorry?"

**Quitting**

The night that Eusine presented him with the ring, he also announced his decision to end his pursuit of Suicune; Morty would have been less shocked if Ho-Oh landed on that very spot at that very moment and blasted the pair of them with its sacred flames.

**Jump**

Morty can remember when he and Eusine were younger and Eusine had been absolutely convinced that if he jumped off the top of the tower and died, Ho-Oh would resurrect him and he would he the fourth legendary dog; even then, Morty had the sense to roll his eyes and talk his friend into simply going parasailing.

**Jester**

Eusine laughs, entertained in his drunk state by the Gengar that has convinced Morty to play some ridiculous clapping game.

**Jousting**

Tonight, the battle doesn't last long, and it's merely a matter of catching Eusine in his scarf and pinning him to the bed before the simple declaration of "mine".

**Jewel**

Morty is not some bright, shiny object to Eusine, for he knows that he would lose interest in one of those; Morty is priceless, more valuable than any material on this planet or any other.

**Just**

"But please, just...forgive me for being insensetive."

**Smirk**

It's too hard to surpress the glee on his face as he straddles Eusine – so he doesn't.

**Sorrow**

"I'll be home tomorrow, and I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this...I just don't know how to not feel this way."

**Stupidity**

Morty had not been able to speak when he found out that Eusine really _had _jumped from the tower (that idiot!), so he had rushed to the hospital to see the other boy pouting that he had not even caught a glimpse of a single legendary; Morty was so relieved to know that he'd only seen the ground and the paramedics.

**Serenade**

They change the record, and it's slow now, and the candles are starting to burn out, so they merely rock in place to the gentle crooning.

**Sarcasm**

"That color combination _totally_ isn't flamboyant," Lyra had remarked, bemused smirk on her face.

**Sordid**

Their romance is pure, and there's nothing tainted about it.

**Soliloquy**

"I swear, if Lyra wants that absurd scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ performed one more time, I think I'm going to attempt another jump off the tower...don't look at me like that!"

**Sojourn**

When Eusine had returned from his final chase of Suicune, he had fainted in the shrine from exhaustion and illness, and Morty had carried him the final distance home.

**Share**

Information that Morty saw was never certain, as things in the spirits' world were constantly changing; when he saw particularly disturbing things, he'd tell Eusine, and Eusine would always be understanding and offer him a place buried in his arms.

**Solitary**

Morty stands by himself at one end of the field, facing Lyra at the other end, both unafraid.

**Nowhere**

There's nowhere Eusine would rather be than enjoying his birthday "cake" in the company of his lover.

**Neutral**

Balance is something they both have, and something they give to each other – their personalities, their taste in music, their cooking styles, their lives.

**Nuance**

It had taken adjusting to all of each other's little ticks – ghosts around the house, newspaper articles taped to the walls and mirrors, the idea of washing the dishes used to cook _before _a meal, blue sheets with diamond patterns, vacuuming every three days, baking with wheat flour – but it was routine now.

**Near**

When Morty had gotten home, he was crying and soaked from the rain, but Eusine had pulled him close and held him there, and stayed there until Morty's knees gave way, and they stayed twined together on the floor all night, listening to the rain.

**Natural**

It's okay to be nervous, Chuck had assured him, but now he's shaking in his best black shoes to take Eusine's hand once and for all, with rings on both their fingers.

**Horizon**

Daylight begins to wash over them as they finally stop, both laying exhausted, and they laugh.

**Valiant**

Though Lyra puts up a good fight and her Poke'mon work themselves to complete fatigue, Morty still triumphs over her, and Eusine laughs from the sideline; Morty doesn't think it's funny, but he knows that this is Eusine's way of telling Lyra that men dressed in purple are to be taken seriously.

**Virtuous**

That first time had been pure – he'd been afraid to let Eusine see him, all of him, exposed in the low lamplight, and Eusine was flushing darker and darker pink as each article of clothing fell to the ground; there had been soft mumbling about some stupid thing, and in five minutes, the word "chastity" had all but vanished from Morty's memory.

**Victory**

Together, they sink to the ground, the record finished, and they're both laughing – Morty taught Eusine to polka, and Eusine taught Morty to tango; the evening has been a success.

**Defeat**

There's nothing certain in the world – there's life and death, birth and resurrection, strange men in purple suits, gym leaders who wear purple scarves and white pants, there is victory and defeat – but Morty knows that Eusine is his constant, and they, together, will never know what it means to fail.

* * *

_Author's notes: I honestly could not help myself; I had to write this. Morty and Eusine make the most wonderful couple, and there is infinitely much to be written about them and their relationship. I hope you enjoyed this little romp through only a few brief moments of it (: ._

_Inspired by the 50sentences challenge on livejournal. If you're ever there, check it out!_


End file.
